Pokemon: Gaurdians of Ceereg
by GenericSuperheroName
Summary: Taking place in the newly discovered region of Ceereg, follow the journeys of three unlikely trainers as they help their savior cleanse the region of the evil Team Kronos. Almost 100 new pokemon and A LOT of Greek reference. Not for kids. please R
1. Chapter 1

_Gotta long chapter here. But here it is. New region, new pokemon, new heroes. Sorry if this seems a bit dry or their discriptions, if there is one, seems a bit vauge. This is just the first draft. I hope to make this into a fan comic with one of my friends. I'll also have a myspace account set up, hopefully, for each of the characters and have thier pokedexes on there. Hope you enjoy. _

Chapter One: The Threat

I sit on a chair in a white room, my hands folded on a table laid out in front of me. A bright light shines in my eyes. A woman dressed in a blue officer's uniform sits on the other side. Her hair is blue as well, but not as dark as her uniform. She sighs heavily and sinks into her seat slightly. I don't know how long I've been in hear. There's no clocks and any time telling device I had on me was confiscated before I came in here.

"So you didn't get a good look at the people who did this to your home town?" she asked.

"No ma'am. All I remember is that they were dressed the same," I said.

"And you didn't overhear anything spoken among themselves?"

"Only something about Kronos. But I don't know how helpful that would be. What is Kronos anyways?"

"In ancient times Ceereg was polytheists, meaning we worshipped many gods, not just one. Well in the first generation of gods, Kronos was the king."

"So these people are just a bunch of religious nut bags who worship the gods of old?"

"I don't know. Can you tell me again what happened?"

This time I sighed. I had told the story so many times already. I was growing tired of telling it. Yet maybe this time I may remember something and it could be helpful. I rummage through my memories on how the day had started.

"Ok… It all started like this…

"I was sitting on a bench in the park waiting for my friends Deo and Eris to show up. We were all the outcasts of our town because we didn't have nor wanted pokemon and we all had our reasons. I for one just didn't care about pokemon, Deo has too much of a life in Nemea to just up and leave, and Eris was a special case. Eris had a traumatic pokemon related experience when she was a kid and had been scared of them since. It was pretty much a normal day in Nemea.

"When Deo and Eris showed up we just hung out and talked about what ever popped into our heads. It was around noon when it happened. An explosion went off in the center of town. The park isn't to far from town square and the vibrations of the blast shook the three of us off the bench.

"People were running, screaming for their lives. I had never seen these people with such fear in their eyes before. I wanted to see what was going on. I was always a curious person and was warned that it would get me into trouble. I just never believed them. I quickly stood up and ran towards the square.

"'Ajax! Get back here!' I heard Eris cry out.

"'That's right! Don't be stupid!' Deo added in.

"'I won't be long! I just wana see what's going on!' I should have listened to them and ran with the other townsfolk. But I didn't. I just had to look at what was going on.

"In the town square stood six people. Three of them I recognized right away as Jason, Perseus, and Theseus. They were a few of the strongest trainers in the town and were looked up to as heroes. The other three I didn't know. They were all dressed in black with red designs on their clothes. They had a black trench coat with a red K on the center. Each had a pokemon out.

"Jason had his Tauroi out. I remember how its bronze hide gleamed in the sunlight. Perseus had out his Gorgonis. I never did like it; it was just too freaky to me. And Theseus had out his Minotaur. I had always loved Minotaurs so I was not likely to move any time soon. The three men in black had out a Lamiai, Repiv, and Vodara.

"I stayed in the shadows as the heroes fought the invaders. At first it seemed as if they were going to win. Not much could stand up against Gorgonis's stone gaze or Tauroi's strength. But somehow the invaders bounced back and started on the offensive. It didn't take long for the heroes pokemon to faint. Soon they were down to nothing.

"I remember that the villains in black didn't return their pokemon. They just approached Jason, Perseus, and Theseus. From where I was I couldn't tell but it looked as if one pulled something out from their coat. I now know it was a sword. That's when I heard it. Something about 'Lord Kronos' and then… and then…" I went quiet. The memories of what happened were still fresh and hurt. The images still burned bright in my eyes and sent shivers down my spin.

"And then the man in the center killed Perseus. He then moved quickly and killed Jason and Theseus as well. I jumped and tripped over something. What ever happened I caused a racket and the three men noticed me. I then ran. Ran back towards Deo and Eris and the other villagers. But they followed. They knew I had seen the murders and they wanted to silence me too.

"I ran into Deo during my escape. Literally ran into him. 'What are you doing here, we need to run now!' I yelled as I helped Deo up.

"'I came to make sure you didn't get into trouble," Deo said.

"'Poison Fang!' We heard in the distance. The Repiv appeared out of no where and went to attack us.

"'To late! Run now!' I yelled and ran, Deo not far behind. The Repiv barely missed us. We would be dead too if I had hesitated just a second more. 'Please tell me you know of a place to hide?' I asked.

"'Eris is waiting for us in the normal hiding spot in the woods.' Deo answered.

'Thank god,' I muttered under my breath. Deo and I did what we'd normally do if we were being chased by town goers and we split up. I ducked into the woods while Deo took a longer route, having a higher endurance then I do. It didn't take long for me to loose the men in the labyrinth of the woods and then find our hideout; an abandoned Orius den. It had been our hide away since we were kids and we still went there to get away from everyone. Now it was our haven.

"I walked in on Eris with her hand on her heart, obviously scared I could have been one of the villains. Now came the hard part, waiting. We sat in the den for what seemed like years as we waited for Deo to return. Soon we could hear footsteps. My heart beat quickened. Adrenalin filled my veins. If it was Deo all would be safe, but what if it wasn't. What if it was one of the men? I would have to protect Eris above all else, that much I did no.

"But then a familiar voice called down to us and we calmed down. Deo was safe and we would be too. Deo crawled through the doorway into the main part of the den and we were relieved. He then collapsed, gasping for air. It was obvious it had taken awhile for Deo to loose the men. I wanted to ask him if it was safe outside but I knew better then to talk at the moment.

"The time dragged on again. I don't know how long we were in the den until we heard their voice. 'Come out come out kids,' the voice carried on the wind." I paused again. Trying to remember what happened. "It gets kinda fuzzy now. I don't remember anyone coming in… but at the same time I was knocked out so someone must have come in."

"Are you sure you can't remember anything else. Try to think, Ajax. There must be something you're forgetting. A height, skin tone, hell, even a scar would be something," the officer said.

I closed my eyes tightly and ran over the events again in my mind. Deo collapsing on the ground, the voice that was carried on by the wind, then I remembered.

"Two of them were men, the last was a woman. The one in the front wore black glasses and his hair was green and was cut short. He had a scar running from his forehead down to his chin and overlapped his left eye. I guess that could be why he wore the glasses. The other man's had electric blue eyes and a crocked nose. His hair was also blue. He was also a bit on the slim size, or at least he appeared slim compared to the lead guy. And the woman had long red hair. By her looks it seemed she should have been a model instead of a villain. She also had… well her chest was… um… it was larger then… They were big. Very big." My face seemed to be glowing with embarrassment now. Of all the things to remember of one of the people it was her bust size.

"Good. Can you remember anything else?"

"yes… It's starting to be clearer to me now. I remember the Repiv, it was the woman's pokemon, it tore the den apart. Eris was scared stiff, I had to drag her out of there so she'd be safe. Deo was had enough time to rest to help me with Eris. We headed back into the woods. We were cut off by the woman riding her Repiv. The lead man came up behind us and placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed." I touched my left shoulder where the man's hand had been, it was still sore.

"The man then turned me around and took hold of my shirt and lifted me up and slammed me against a tree. 'Tell us where Ionl is and your lives shall be spared,' he said. His voice was strong and demanding. 'I don't know where Ionl is. He's just a myth anyways,' I said back. The second man, the one with blue hair, walked up and drew his sword. I remember shacking violently because there was still blood on it from when they killed the heroes. He was about to strike me down when a loud roar filled the forest.

"The green haired man then dropped me and looked around. I remembered my vision blurred around that time. I guess I was about to feint from being scared from the sword. I don't know if what I saw was for real or not… But Ionl came to save us. He came from where ever he was and saved Deo, Eris, and me."

"Thank you, Ajax. You were very helpful today. It seems we have a new criminal organization to be on the look out for," The officer said.

"It was nothing, officer…" I trialed.

"Jenny. And you'll probably be seeing a lot of me lately," She said.

"What do you mean? Do you think I'm a troublemaker or something?"

"No. It's just my sisters and I got transferred to the Ceereg region and we all look the same."

"Oh… well that's strange."

"Never thought about it that way. Can you find your way out?"

"Yeah. Bye," I said and waved as I headed out of the integration room. Officer Jenny waved back and left through a different door. It felt good to finally be out of the police station and back on familiar ground, even if I was now in Lerna instead of Nemea. I found Eris and Deo waiting for me outside.

"It's about time they let you out of there." Eris said, her arms crossed.

"Sorry. I had trouble remembering what happened."

"Was it because you fainted like a scared little baby.? Wah wah!" Eris mocked, rubbing her eyes as if she was really crying. I only laughed, not letting her get to me.

"So was it real? Did Ionl really save us?" I asked. Eris stopped mocking and held her right arm with her left. Deo was quiet too.

"Yeah. He came down from where ever he was and stopped those guys. We owe our lives to him," Deo said.

"We have to find some way to repay him," Eris said.

"We can pick up where he left off. We can finally become trainers and help stop this team from doing what ever it is they want to do," I suggested.

Deo nodded his approval. Eris was quiet. I would understand if she didn't want to join us, being afraid of pokemon and all.

"I… I… I'm in," She finally said.

"Come on, we can check in on Professor Olive. He's the one we should visit to get our pokemon," I said.

"Lead the way!" Eris said, smiling again. I grinned. And we headed toward the pokemon research facility of Lerna City, also known as Professor Olive's lab.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long to update. I was kinda busy with other stuff. Well here's a long chapter to explain five minutes in real time... no wait probly ten or fifteen. At least I'm kinda descriptive when it comes to Pro. Olive._

Chapter Two: The Chosen

"What do you mean Professor Olive's not here? This is his lab, there for he should be here," I yell. A meekly built man cowered at the sound of my voice, raising his clip board as a shield. His hair was a dark blue color, almost black. He wore thick glasses and wore a lab coat. He could here the rattling of his knees as he swallowed hard. I couldn't believe how scared the guy was. I wasn't even trying to be intimidating.

"H-he went out to do some field research. I think he's somewhere on route 401. Can I please go back to work?" The assistant asked.

"Huh?" I muttered. Then I noticed my stance was kind of intimidating to the lab assistant. "Oh yeah… sorry about that," I said and relaxed my stance, giving off a less threatening vibe. I then turned to face Deo and Eris. "Well you here the nerd," I said, "Lets get to route 401 to find Professor Olive."

Deo led the way and I took the back with Eris walking nervously in the middle. Route 401 was a short, grassy path that connected the towns of Nemea with Lerna. It was filled to the brim with pokemon, though most were weak and not very intimidating, but it didn't matter to Eris. A pokemon was a pokemon weather it was a cute Pichu or a frightening Ladon. They were all something she feared.

On the way through the route we could see pokemon in the grass, playing. Every now and then Deo would throw a rock out ahead of us or to the side and a flock of Starly would fly away. Eris would always yell at him for startling her. Soon we could here talking.

"This is simply fascinating," The voice said. I pointed the voice out to Deo and we followed it off the path and into the deeper grass. Now was when we were in danger due to the high pokemon concentration and we were pokemonless. Thankfully we didn't encounter any that were looking for a fight.

We could here rustling up ahead and a man stood up. He was dressed in khaki shorts and shirt. He had a shoulder back slung across his side and a bag with many pouches. He held a clear bag in his hands and closed it before putting it away in his shoulder bag. That was when he saw us.

"Hello. What brings you three out here?" The man smiled kindly. He wasn't very old, but yet he was. He had dark brown hair but there was some grey in it. There was also grey stubble growing on his chin. He wore half moon glasses that were recently pushed back up his nose.

"Are you Professor Olive?" Eris asked, sticking her head out from behind Deo.

"Yes. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked as he turned to face us. He folded up his arms and he looked at us.

"We were wondering if you had any starter pokemon to give us?" I asked from behind.

"Starters? But you guys are what? Eighteen, nineteen years old. Why did you wait until now to start training a pokemon."

"We all have our reasons. I just didn't care at the time, my friend Deo didn't want to leave his family, and Eris… well Eris had a traumatic-"

"I'll tell him. I used to live in the Sinnoh reigion. My mom was a trainer there and I loved pokemon. One day these men killed her with a pokemon. They almost killed me too for being a witness, but didn't." I could here the pain in her voice and could tell she was fighting back the tears. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, but something was keeping me.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Olive said. "If you'd like to come back to my lab I'll get you your starters."

----------

Once back in the lab, the three of us stood in front of a table. We watched as Professor Olive pulled out a steel suitcase and opened it in front of us. "Inside these pokeballs are the pokemon of gods. Taur, guardian of Gaea's earth; Merly, protector of Poseidon's seas; and Berus, Gate keeper of Hades' kingdom. Chose you're pokemon wisely, for you'll be taking on a task set forth by the gods themselves."

"Do you give this speech to all the new trainers," Deo asked.

"You can atleast go 'ooooo' and 'ahhhh' like the others," Olive said.

"We're also not ten like the others."

"Point taken. By the way. I know why it took you so long to start, but what made you start. Certenly something had to inspier you three."

"Something did. Ionl," I said. Just then Eris picked up a pokeball.

"I think I'll take Merly. I've always been fond of the water."

"You don't mean _the_ Ionl. The one of legends," Professor Olive said.

"Yes, the very one."

"Ionl, in Nemea. I never would have thought to look for him there," Professor Olive said softly, still in disbelief that we had seen the legendary pokemon Ionl.

I looked at the remaining two pokemon; Taur and Berus, grass and fire. It wasn't a hard decision for me to make on which one to choose. I always loved Theseus' Minotaur and Taur was it's basic form. I took hold of the pokeball and gripped it firmly in my hand. I could feel the life force of the pokemon inside flowing through my body. I knew I had made the right choice.

"I'll take Taur. I've always loved Minotaurs and now I can have my own… eventually," I said and smiled, not able to take my eyes off the pokeball.

"I guess that leaves me with Berus," Deo said as he took the last remaining ball.

"Well now that that's all taken care off, Here are your pokedexes. Do I need to explain to you how they work?" Professor Olive asked.

"Not really. Just point the laser reader thing at the pokemon and it tells you a little about them. But to get the full description you have to catch the pokemon, right?" I asked. True, I may not have cared about being a trainer myself but that didn't mean I didn't know about their way of life.

"More or less. Now I wish you all good luck. If you'll excuse me now," Professor Olive said as he slung a bag around his back, "I'm off to Nemea to look for Ionl."

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Eris said.

"Why's that?"

"Three people were recently killed there. That's actually why we were here. We were witnesses to the murders," Eris explained.

"I see…" Professor Olive trailed.

"I have a question for you Professor. Why are you so interested in Ionl? I mean I know he's a legendary and all, but not many people would take on a legendary with such meager provisions," I asked.

"But that is what I study, Legendary pokemon. I want to know why are they so magnificent, why is there only one of them. There had to be more of them at some time or they wouldn't be here."

"Well good luck on your research professor. We're off to start our pokemon journeys," I said and waved. Deo and Eris waved as well and we stepped outside.

"So which way to Route 402?" Deo said.

"I think it's at the west side of town," I said.

"I thought it was north."

"No, north is 401."

"Guys, I think we should head home before we start our journey. Get a map, some supplies, and say our goodbyes. It'll probably be awhile before we get to see our homes again," Eris said.

"Good idea. But I have a better. Why don't we have a battle? Break in the new pokemon and see which one of us is the best," I said.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but I think it banned in town like this. We should head into 401 before we battle," Deo replied. I nodded my head and we walked towards 401, Eris trailed behind us. I looked back to see her dragging her feet, her gaze towards the ground.

"What's up?" I asked stupidly. I knew what was the mater, she was scared of pokemon yet she was becoming a pokemon trainer. She was nervous and terrified all at the same time.

She looked up and smiled a fake smile at me. "Nothing, I'm fine," She lied. Once on Route 401 we continued walking a bit. True we could battle now that we were outside city limits, but we didn't want to be too close to town, just in case. Once we were far enough out we stopped.

"Ready guys?" Deo asked.

"As ever," I said. Eris just nodded her head. I pressed the release button on the pokeball and it grew to fit my hand. I grinned as I felt Taur's life force fill my every pore.

"Let's show them how it's done, Taur I choose you!"

_I know, I know. It's really cliché, but I just couldn't help it. Next chapter 'Baptism by fire'_


	3. Chapter 3

_God! I've been trying to upload this chapter all day. Well anyways, here it is. Sorry if I've kept you waiting. Here it is. The battle between our main characters. It also deals a bit into the mind of our main main character, Ajax. I think I did a decent job of the starters description. This chapter also shows two new moves to the pokemon world. Hope you like it._

Chapter Three: Baptism by Fire

Time seemed to slow as the pokeball left my hand. Everything went quiet around my as my eyes watched the ball fall towards the ground. The only sound was the air being pushed aside as the ball moved forward. As it hit the ground it bounced back up. I could hear the mechanics of the pokeball groan and move as the ball popped open. A glowing red light flew out of the ball and began to take the shape of the little calf pokemon. When Taur materialized it snorted weakly and stood ready.

The hair that covered Taur's body was green and kind of leafy. Its hooves were made of hardened clay, nearly unbreakable and very dangerous. It was small, maybe a little over a foot and a half feet tall. It had little stubs on it head where horns would eventually grown during its evolution. Normally its eyes would be filled with kindness and joy, but now it was filled with determination. It could sense that it was a battle going on.

"Nice," Deo said and grinned. He pressed the release button on his pokeball and tossed it forward. I watched as Berus materialized not far from Taur. Berus skin was black but its fur was red. Around its feet were rings of fire. They were burning bright do to the fact that Berus was ready for a battle. Its red eyes watched me and Taur, waiting for the battle to start.

"Um… Do I have to do this?" Eris said.

"Come on, it's not that bad," I said.

"Um… ok. Don't go too hard on me," Eris said. She pushed the release button on her pokeball and threw it by Berus and Taur. Soon, a strange pokemon known as Merly materialized. It was a fish, that much was for sure. Yet it was trying to take on human characteristics. Its side fins had joints in them that resembled an elbow and its end was split three "fingers." Its body was long and had a normal tail fin. It didn't quiet have a human like head, but its face was trying to look human enough. Eyes, nose, and mouth in the areas it would be on a human face. It even had fins where ears would be. Eris jumped when she saw it.

"Ewww… I didn't realize that's what I was picking. Ajax, do you wana trade. Your Taur is so much more cuter," Eris said.

"No way. You choose Merly, you're keeping Merly. Besides, ugly pokemon tend to evolve into not as ugly pokemon," I said.

"Are you two done? Let's get this battle started already!" Deo said.

"Right. Taur, let's show them how it's done. TACKLE NOW!" Taur bellowed it it's meek voice and charged towards Berus. I could her every step Taur made as he rushed into battle head on. Every clot of dirt that was churned up by his hooves seemed to move in slow motion. As he moved I could see other moves. The pros and cons of using tackle as an opening movie. I could see the strengths and weaknesses of Taur as well as Berus and Merly. A million strategies fluttered through my mind giving me a headache.

"Berus, dodge it and use ember!" Deo called out. Berus opened his mouth and shot fire balls towards Taur.

"Defense curl!" I yelled. I knew it wouldn't fully protect Taur but at least he would be partly protected.

"Merly! Um…" Eris paused, "water gun!" The checks on Merly's face expanded as they filled with water. She then let loose a jet of water from her mouth that hit Taur and knocked him over. I didn't have to worry much; Merly was water type and would be much of a problem to me. It was Berus that was the threat.

My mind flickered through the strategies as I decided on my next move. "Taur, use headbutt now!" Taur then jumped up and rushed at Berus at an even faster speed. It lowered its head and hit Berus, causing them both to fall over each other.

"Berus! Use flash fire now before he gets away!" Deo yelled.

Plans ran through my mind. Strategies on what I should do now. None of them ended well. My mind felt like it was being split in two as I sorted through the ideas on how to win this battle. Yet I moved too slow. The fire around Berus's legs glowed and soon engulfed the two pokemon. A crackling sound could be heard as the fire licked at Taur's body. When the fire died Taur laid there, fainted from the critical hit.

"Damn it…" I muttered under my breath. I took the pokeball and pressed the release button. Soon Taur's body turned a glowing red as the energy was reabsorbed into the pokeball.

I slipped the pokeball into my pocket and looked onto the battlefield. Berus and Merly were all that was left. Common sense says that Merly would win due to the fact that it is Berus's weakness, yet Eris knows little of pokemon which gives Deo a slight advantage.

I noticed Eris breathing deeply, trying to stay calm. Though I wasn't near here I noticed her eyes close. I could tell that she was searching through her memory for an attack to use. Her eyes opened and she grinned slightly.

"Merly! This is it!" Eris yelled

"Berus! Crunch now!" Deo yelled. Berus charged towards Merly, it's jaws open and ready for the attack.

"Merly, use Metronome!" Merly perked up and pointed it's primary fingers up. It then waved them side by side as it repeated it's name in a mellow tone. When it finished the skies darkened and a flash of lightning seared through the night.

An aura surrounded bother pokemon; Berus with a red aura while Merly had a blue aura. Merly balled it's fin and reared it back. It then flung its fist forward, catching Berus in the check. With a push of Merly's fist Berus was sent flying. His body skipped across the ground as if it was a skipping stone.

"BERUS!!!" Deo cried as he ran towards Berus's limp body. Eris was a bit in shock from the attack. As the skies cleared, the bright light brought her back to reality. She then remembered what had just happened and called Merly back to it's pokeball and then ran to see if Berus was ok.

I on the other hand was still in shock. I had never seen that attack before, never read about it anywhere. Up until now I would never have thought a move of such power existed, yet I knew what it was called.

Deo called Berus back into it's ball after realized it was just dazed from the hit. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I have no idea,"

"I do," I said as I walked up to them.

"It's called Cosmic Conflict. It's probably the most powerful pokemon attack ever. It's only known by one pokemon and used on one specific pokemon."

"Well, tell us already," Deo said.

"It's used by Zukara on Hadera during their never ending conflict of good against evil. Consider yourself lucky Berus is alive."

"Zukara and Hadera. Those are two of the legendary pokemon of Ceereg," Eris added.

"Wow. We see Ionl and Merly uses one of Zukara's attacks. Maybe we really are taking on a task set upon us by the gods," Deo said.

"I don't know about that but I know one thing for sure. I'm never going to lose again. I can't stand the feeling of defeat or knowing I've failed my pokemon," I said.

"Well unlike you, I do think the gods are tied into this. So if we're going to be going up against their prized pokemon, we're going to need powerful pokemon of our own. I think I'm going to work on breeding a strong pokemon for that very task," Deo proposed.

"And then I'll use it to kick Team Kronos's ass!" Eris shouted. The sudden outburst and the words themselves caught Deo and me off guard and we stumbled backwards.

"You… but aren't you afraid of pokemon?" I asked.

"Me? Afraid of pokemon?" Eris said, a look of disbelief on her face, "Maybe the old Eris was but not me! The adrenaline of the battle! The thrill of victory! I want more!"

I couldn't help but smile. The sight of victory helped Eris get over her fear of pokemon enough to make her addicted to battles. I could only hope it wouldn't get her into any trouble.

"Well I dunno about you guys but I can't head down this route with out Taur ready for a wild pokemon so I'm heading back to the Poké Center," I said and heading back into town.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you, Ajax!" Deo said and followed.

"So long losers. I'll be waiting for you back at Nemea." She laughed. She made a face and stuck out her tongue at us before walking on ahead towards Nemea.

"That was one hell of a battle," Deo said.

"Yeah… and it's only going to get better," I said.

_And there they are. The Ceereg's legendary pokemon. The Ho-oh and Lugia of Ceereg. Zukara and Hadera; Good and Evil. spookie noises  
_


End file.
